parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Asian Elephant
The Asian elephant (Elephas maximus) are smaller than their African savannah relatives (Loxodonta africana) and have many other physical features that distinguish them. The ears are smaller and the back is more rounded so that the crown of the head is the highest point of the body. One of the characteristic features of an elephant are the modified incisor teeth which are known as tusks, however, only some male Asian elephants have tusks, whilst females (cows) have 'tushes' instead, that are seldom visible. Elephants support their stocky body on stout, pillar-like legs, and the nose and upper lip are joined and elongated into a trunk. The trunk provides a wide variety of functions from feeding, vocalisation, bathing and fighting; those of the Asian elephant have only a single finger-like process on the base, whilst the African elephant has two. The thick, wrinkly skin covering the body is a greyish-brown colour and very dry. Asian elephants are very important in the religious and cultural history of the region in which they live. Asian elephants eat up to 150kg of food and defecate up to 18 times a day. The Asian elephant has been a contributor to Asian society over many centuries. It has especially made a huge, considerable impact on Thailand. So much so, that it has also become the country's official national animal. Roles * It played Louis in The Doe and the Puffball * It played Oaken in Frozen (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Sulley in Asian Animals, Inc. * It played Brachiosaurus in ASIAN ANIMAL * It played Flik, Princess Atta, Dot and the other ants in An Asian Animal's Life * It played Woog in We're Back! An Asian Animal's Story * It played Dim in A Wildlife's Life (Version 2) *It played WiiU in Asian Animal Illusion Asian Elephant Subspecies *Borneo Elephant *Indian Elephant *Sri Lankan Elephant *Sumatran Elephant *Syrian Elephant Gallery Elephas maximus.jpg AsianElephant.jpg Asian Elephants.jpg Two Young Indian Elephants.jpg Which Rhinoceroses and Which Elephants Had to Be Killed.png Indian elephant 7.jpg Elephant, Asian.jpg Asian Elephant.jpg Three Asian Elephants.jpg IndianElephant1-640x425.jpg Elephas maximus.JPG Photo-detail-asia-asian-elephants-5.jpg Photo-detail-asia-asian-elephants-4.jpg Photo-detail-asia-asian-elephants-2.jpg Photo-detail-asia-asian-elephants-8.jpg photo-detail-asia-asian-elephants.jpg photo-detail-asia-asian-elephants-3.jpg photo-detail-asia-asian-elephants-6.jpg 167003501-56a0089e5f9b58eba4ae8f93.jpg Dexter's Lab Elephants.jpg PPG Reboot Elephant.png|The Powerpuff Girls (2016-Current) lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-4454.jpg|Lady and the Tramp (1955) fox-hound2-disneyscreencaps.com-4489.jpg|The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1165.jpg|Dumbo (1941) madagascar-penguins-disneyscreencaps.com-57.jpg Jungle Patrol.jpg|The Jungle Book (1967) TWT Indian_Elephant.jpg|The Wild Thornberrys (1998-2004) Asian Elephant (Blue Fang).jpg TTTE Elephant.png despicable-me-disneyscreencaps.com-2194.jpg LaCCB Elephant.png HTF Elephant.png TGAoBaM Elephant.jpg were-back-disneyscreencaps.com-5768.jpg|We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993) Clarence_Season_1_Episode_16_still.jpg|Clarence (2014-2018) All Creatures Big and Small Elephants.png WNSB Elephant.png Jerry-Go-Round_Screenshot.jpg 16.jpg|Noah's Ark 1959 fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6376.jpg|Fantasia 2000 (1999) fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-11683.jpg|Fantasia (1940) Leapfrog Elephant(s) (2).jpg|LeapFrog Zoboomafoo Elephant.png Noah's Ark Elephants.png|Enchanted Tales (1995-1996) Asian Elephant and Sumatran Rhino.png|Go Diego Go (2005-2011) DBElephants.png d457bb50624436254ad539cbdaedf2b9.jpg Maxine.png|Arthur (1996-2018) Elephant In paradise Lost.jpg|TaleSpin Asian Elephant.png|Animal Atlas (2004-2015) Elephant.png Endangered Animals.png|Mother Earth Tunes (2011-2018) Elephant On Earth.png Big Bigger Biggest.png Bad Kitty Elephant Eggs.png PinkFong Ele Ele Ele Ele Elephant.png|PinkFong (2012-2018) Woolie the Indian Elephant.jpg|Cats Don't Dance (1997) Letterland Elephant.jpg|Letterland (1972-2009) Sesame Street Asian Elephants.png|Elmo's World (1999-2009) Half Elephant and Half Kangaroo.png Zootopia Elephant.jpg|Zootopia (2016) Apple Butterfly Carrot Dog Elephant Frog Goldfish Horse Igloo Jellybean Kite Lion Monkey Nuts Octopus Panda Quail Rabbit Snake Tree Umbrella Violin Watch Xylophone Yarn Zebra.jpg Stanley Elephant.png Goliath II the Elephant.jpg Pinky Dinky Doo Elephants.jpg Elephants, Zebras, And Many Other Large PlantEating Mammals.png Maxine the Indian Elephant.png Indian Elephant.png African Elephant and Indian Elephant.png 20 Indian Elephant.png|Kemono Friends (2015) Beast Boy as Elephant.png No More Mastodon Elephants.png Rugrats Elephants.png Star_meets_Asian_Elephant.png Eagle Elephant Rhinoceros Hippopotamus Moose Lions Hyenas.jpg Asian Elephant and African Elephant.png Anet 225px.jpg Octopus Elephant.png Rhinoceroses and Elephants Take Mudbaths.png ELEPHANTS IN INDIA.png Elephant Trunk Made From A Coat Hook.png Elephant Trunk.png Dora the Explorer Elephant.jpg|Dora the Explorer (2000-2015) Animal As Big As an Elephant, A Rhinoceros, Or A Whale.png|Henry's Amazing Animals (1996-1999) Screenshot 2018-07-23 at 2.07.33 PM.png Maisy Eddy Elephant.png GBV_Elephant.png Ethan's Eyes.jpg JEL_Asian_Elephant.jpg Swiss Family Robinson Elephant.jpg Dragonflies Dogs Ducks Damselflies Donkeys Deer Duikers Dwarf Mongooses Dik diks Duck Billed Platypuses Elk Elephants Earwigs Eagles Emus Echidnas Elands Elephant Seals Emperor Penguins Egrets.png Yellow Submarine Indian Elephant.png Penguins Hippopotamuses Ants Lice Elephants Rhinoceroses Hippopotamuses Vultures Flamingos Bees Flies Fleas Beetles Water Striders Zebras Camels Tapirs Tigers Warthogs Ostriches Turtles Snakes Snails.png Animals-elephant-ears-dumbo-hide and seek-playing-twa0126 low.jpg Bats Bugs Parrots Plants Elephants Rhinoceroses.png Asian Elephants Drowning In the Great Big Flood Caused By the World's Deadliest Hurricane.png PPG Original Asian Elephant and Tiger.jpg Alphabet Train.jpg Tarzan Asian Elephant.jpg Mrs. Jumbo the Elephant With Her Calf.png Sad Cartoon Elephant.jpg 20180822 110544.jpg Rabbits Vultures Zebras Hippos Eagles Elephants Cattles Hedgehogs Porcupines Tenrecs.jpg My Elephant Pal.gif Steven Universe Elephant.jpg One Elephant Two Giraffes Three Peacocks Four Snakes Five Ducks Six Rabbits Seven Birds Eight Frogs Nine Penguins Ten Piglets.jpg Zoo Books Elephants and Mammoths.jpg The Difference Between Mammoths and Elephants.jpg Three Species Of Elephants and Two Mammoths.jpg Mammoths Asian Elephants Vs African Elephants.jpg African-and-asian-elephants including mammoths.jpg Mammoths Mastodons Elephants Hyraxes Manatees Aardvarks Hippos Rhinos and Whales.jpg Elephant Mouse Lizard Aardvark Polar Bear.png Raj.jpg|Camp Lazlo (2004-2008) Asian Elephant and Cheetah.jpg Shep.jpg Tale Of Elephants, Woolly Mammoths,Mastodons, Hippos, Rhinos, Whales, Manatees, and Hyraxes.jpg Camels Ducks Egrets Okapis Antelopes Elephants Zebras Rhinoceroses Gorillas Hippopotamuses Flamingos Penguins Doves Mandrills Chimpanzees Baboons Spider Monkeys Jaguars Leopards Lions Cheetahs Rabbits.png Green Elephants (Journey Back to OZ).png Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-6497.jpg Elephant, Asian (The Simpsons).jpg Class of 3000 Elephant.png Tom and Jerry Tales Elephant.png DuckTales Elephants.png Backyardigans Elephant.png Baby Asian Elephant.jpg Alligator Bear Cat Dog Elephant Flamingo Giraffe Hippopotamus Iguana Jaguar Kangaroo Lion Monkey Narwhal Okapi Pig Quail Rhinoceros Snake Tiger Unicorn Vampire Bat Whale Xenopus Frog Yak and Zebra.jpg Disney's Goliath II elephant fright.jpg Elephant.gif 1200px-Borobudur-Temple-Park Elephant-cage-01.jpg 2018-03-09 (2).png Noah's Ark Woolly Mammoths.jpg Total Drama Elephant.png Birds Cattle Elephants Mammoths Beasts Creepy Crawlies Men.png Woolie the Indian Elephant.jpg Two Asian Elephants.jpg KTSD Asian Elephants.png Elephants Zebras Hippopotamuses Rhinoceroses Giraffes Gorillas Chimpanzees Bonobos Pangolins Aardvarks Warthogs Wildebeest Hyraxes Hyenas Baboons Egrets Ostriches Vultures Parrots and Flamingos.png ANA Elephant.jpg Elephants vs Mammoths.png PAW Patrol Elephants.png Elephant A Beast So Big and Strong.png Sad Elephant With Robin's Blue Egg Toenails, and Robin's Blue Egg Hair On the End of his Tail, Million Blood Vessels On His Huge Ears and Gold Tusks Weighing 100,000 Tons.jpg UTAUC Elephant.png Batw 020 elephant.png MAD Elephant.png Smilodons Probally Ate Elephants.jpg UTAUC Asian Elephants.png MIA Elephant.png BTKB Asian Elephant.png Sofia the First Elephant.png MMCH Elephant.jpg Deadly 60 Elephant.png Wonder Pets Elephant.png Floppy the Elephant.png Elephant, Asian (Jurassic Park).jpg Gajah (1).png Elephants Giraffes Lions Ostriches Penguins Hornbills Buzzards Cranes Vultures Gorillas Bullfrogs Millipedes Porcupines Warthogs Rhinos Crocodiles Hippos Leopards Zebras Hyraxes Cheetahs Baboons.png Maximum Exposure Elephant.png Evan Almighty Elephants.png Zookeeper 2011 Elephant.png DIS Elephants.png Elephant-jumpstart-preschool.jpg IMG_20181220_110347.jpg IMG_20181220_110359.jpg Globehunters Elephants.png Tsits-elephant-mim.jpg DUMBO The Elephant.jpg Asia-from-my-first-encyclopedia.jpg|My First Encyclopedia (1996) A Dangerous Mother Elephant Angrily Throws Stones at Visitors While Trying To Protect Her Calf from the Boy.jpg Zootopia Asian Elephant.png Danger Mad Elephant.jpg Books Noah's Ark Mammoth.jpg Alligators Rhinos Elephants Doves Armadillos Aardvarks Egrets Cheetahs Toucans Gorillas Hippos Giraffes Doves Zebras Walruses Bees Orangutans Bats Baboons Meerkats Zebus Skunks Rabbits Penguins Pigs.png C9F5580C-FBCE-494C-8CB4-2EB236B2A72D.jpeg D4108532-3803-4185-83D6-C5844E87109B.jpeg CF9891CD-5E41-428D-8AA5-8B7838490C16.jpeg 810F757D-BE8A-444F-B3FB-42C4603723DC.jpeg 9D0B10B7-04FB-4EAE-9187-05D946936713.jpeg 9A0FD7BE-345F-4F36-862B-8D7CA882A276.jpeg EEBE6F91-47AD-49FC-8F6F-9139B041B60A.jpeg E739AB42-B5CD-4063-B3E3-39B51A4F146B.jpeg EA9A6EB6-0AE0-4A00-AA66-86E36D642132.jpeg C942C2AF-DD2D-497E-94D5-49A9E9AFF7C3.jpeg 7A4F6100-5CFA-49CA-B832-CAC009CBFDA8.jpeg 246BB90C-C55C-4072-BAB8-EE2B8F7A355D.jpeg 030C6010-2316-456F-B4A8-E418CDB14319.jpeg 12442517-B1B3-4BEB-A082-5A86548E99EE.jpeg 8E66B9E9-8606-4205-A38A-5380C3CC777C.jpeg A0183F2A-AA6D-428E-BED8-E6D10131B1F8.jpeg Wild Kratts IMG 3787.PNG Fingertip the Indian Elephant.png See Also * African Bush Elephant * African Forest Elephant Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Domestic Animals Category:Mammals Category:Elephants Category:The Jungle Book Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Dumbo Animals Category:Lady and the Tramp Animals Category:The Fox and the Hound Animals Category:Aladdin Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Camp Lazlo Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Indiana Jones Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Cinderella Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Animals Category:Despicable Me Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Bedtime Stories Animals Category:The Backyardigans Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:Swiss Family Robinson Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:LazyTown Animals Category:Zookeeper Animals Category:Happy Tree Friends Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Animals Category:Oops! Noah is Gone Animals Category:We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Animals Category:Clarence Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:Tokyo Jungle Animals Category:Scooby Doo Animals Category:The Sword in the Stone Animals Category:Chicken Little Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda Animals Category:Chuck Jones' Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Kolmården Wildlife Park Animals Category:Ace Ventura Animals Category:Marsupilami Animals Category:Famous Adventures of Mr. Magoo Animals Category:The Famous Adventures of Mr. Magoo Animals Category:In the Beginning Animals Category:LeapFrog Animals Category:Noah's Ark 1959 Animals Category:Los Angeles Zoo Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Chester Zoo Animals Category:Oregon Zoo Animals Category:Auckland Zoo Animals Category:Twycross Zoo Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Brookfield Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Phoenix Zoo Animals Category:Fort Worth Zoo Animals Category:San Francisco Zoo Animals Category:Tulsa Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Miami Animals Category:Birmingham Zoo Animals Category:Buffalo Zoo Animals Category:Audubon Zoo Animals Category:Calgary Zoo Animals Category:San Antonio Zoo Animals Category:London Zoo Animals Category:Memphis Zoo Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Alaska Zoo Animals Category:Detroit Zoo Animals Category:Baton Rouge Zoo Animals Category:Rosamond Gifford Zoo Animals Category:Lowry Park Zoo Animals Category:National Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Woodland Park Zoo Animals Category:Enchanted Tales Animals Category:Moscow Zoo Animals Category:Zoo-Berlin Animals Category:Beijing Zoo Animals Category:Singapore Zoo Animals Category:Melbourne Zoo Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Dragon Ball Animals Category:Animal Atlas Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:Milwaukee County Zoo Animals Category:TaleSpin Animals Category:Simba the King Lion Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Letterland Animals Category:Little Rock Zoo Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Motu Patlu Animals Category:Australia Zoo Animals Category:Asterix Animals Category:Wuzzles Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:The Wonder Pets Characters Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Planet Coaster Animals Category:Reid Park Zoo Animals Category:The Nature Of Things Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Thundercats Animals Category:Happy Monster Band Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Endangered Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Burger King Animals Category:Deadly 60 Animals Category:Flying Frogs and Walking Fish Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy Animals Category:Appu Stories Animals Category:Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted Animals Category:Buzzy the Knowledge Bug Series Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Willa's Wild Life Animals Category:The Jungle Book (2016) Animals Category:Houston Zoo Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Richard Scarry Animals Category:Destroyed in Seconds Animals Category:DuckTales Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2: Downloaded Contect Animals Category:Top 10 Countdowns of the Biggest, Baddest, and Loudest Animals Category:The Story Of the Biblical Flood by Scott Cawthon Animals Category:Endangered Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon (2013 Xbox) Animals Category:Almost Naked Animals Animals Category:101 Dalmatians Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals Category:Jungle Cubs Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Krypto the Superdog Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:PBS Kids Animals Category:American Museum of Natural History Animals Category:ABC Animals (American Museum of Natural History) Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:72 Dangerous Animals: Asia Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Kenneth Lilly's Animals Animals Category:Little Einsteins Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:Paw Patrol Animals Category:A to Z Animals Around the World Animals Category:Animals of India Category:MAD Animals Category:Endangered Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:V For Vanishing Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Sofia the First Animals Category:The Wonder Pets Animals Category:Jurassic Park Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: R.E.B.O.O.T. Animals Category:Globehunters Animals Category:JumpStart Animals Category:Homeward Bound Animals Category:The Three Lives Of Thomasina Animals Category:The Angry Beavers Animals